


Господи, отчего твои сыновья такие идиоты?

by goldkhator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Господи, отчего твои сыновья такие идиоты?

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Сверхъестественное  
 **Основные персонажи:** Дин Винчестер, Сэм Винчестер, Кастиэль (Кастиил, Кас)  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Дин/Кастиэль, Сэм  
  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Ангст, Юмор, Флафф, Hurt/comfort  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Мини, 3 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+967 

|  **Описание:**  
Кастиэль обиделся и ушел...  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
У окна стоял человек, уперев ладони и прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу.  
За окном был ясный день, небо было бирюзово-синее, без единого облачка. Такого же цвета глаза смотрели сквозь стекло туда, куда их обладателю отныне не было дороги.  
Рядом на подоконнике была откупоренная бутылка виски, содержимое которой уже большей частью находилось у человека в желудке.

Он отлепился от окна и, тяжело вздохнув, лег на неразобранную кровать. На покрывале кучей лежали бежевый плащ и синий галстук, которые небрежно были скинуты на пол.  
Грубый стук в дверь заставил человека вздрогнуть и скривиться от шума. Он продолжал лежать, не желая никого видеть - тот, кого он ждал, все равно не придет. Он был в этом уверен. Но настойчивый стук продолжался, подкрепленный крепкими словечками и личными угрозами в адрес затворника.  
Он еще немного послушал стук и поднялся. Открыл дверь и едва успел отойти, как в номер без приглашения ворвался ураган, чуть не сбив с ног.  
\- Ты чего это удумал, а? Прятаться от нас! – без приветствия напал вошедший.  
\- Ни от кого я не п-прячусь… - пытаясь сдержать икоту, проговорил хозяин номера.  
\- Ну, конечно… - голос гостя стал мягче, а потом и вовсе успокоился. – Кас, телефон зачем отключил?  
\- Я не… - он достал из кармана трубку, которая посмотрела на своего хозяина серым экраном. Нажал на кнопку, но телефон не включался.  
\- Ты слышал о зарядном устройстве? – поинтересовался гость, которым оказался Сэм Винчестер.  
\- Раньше... оно мне было... ни к чему… - Сэм внимательно смотрел на ангела и то, как медленно тот отвечал, насторожило его. Сэм быстрым, оценивающим взглядом обвел комнату и остановился на подоконнике, угрюмо уставившись на бутылку.  
\- Кас, ты пил? – очевидное Сэму нужно было подкрепить фактами.  
Ангел поднял на него затуманенные глаза и криво улыбнулся. Неуверенной походкой он прошел к окну, взял бутылку и сделал глоток, после чего протянул ее гостю.  
\- Будешь?  
Сэм закатил глаза и забрал у ангела бутылку, но пить не стал. И ангелу больше не позволил.  
\- Кас, что происходит? Ты сам на себя не похож…  
\- Хорошо, что хоть ты заметил, – буркнул ангел и упал обратно на кровать.  
Сэм не понял, что это могло означать, но то, что ангелу чертовски плохо, понять можно и не будучи семи пядей во лбу.  
Он поставил бутылку на столик и, похлопав ангела по ноге, сказал:  
\- Кас, собирайся. Мы уезжаем.  
\- Зачем? – промычал ангел в подушку.  
\- Что значит «зачем»? – опешил младший Винчестер.  
\- Как ты нашел меня? – вместо ответа спросил ангел. Сэм не собирался отвечать на этот вопрос, он начинал терять терпение и испытывать непреодолимое желание хорошенько встряхнуть несносного ангела.

Они с братом разделились, посчитав, что так быстрее найдут пропажу. Которую, кстати, найти не составило труда. Чудак с растрепанными волосами, отсутствующим взглядом и в дурацком бежевом тренче неизменно привлекал к себе внимание. А пара хрустящих Бенжаминов усиливала память людей в несколько раз. Поэтому, колотя кулаком в дверь сто сорок четвертого номера, Винчестер был абсолютно уверен, что ангел там.

\- Кас, если не встанешь и не приведешь себя в порядок, я применю силу, – видимо не слишком грозно прозвучало, так как ангел продолжал лежать. – Грубую, – хмурясь, добавил охотник.  
\- Сэм, какого хрена тебе от меня надо? – зарычал ангел, поднимая голову и недобро сверкая на Сэма глазами.  
Винчестер такого отпора никак не ожидал от всегда уравновешенного ангела, но, скользнув взглядом по бутылке, вспомнил, в чем дело.  
Кастиэль снова уткнулся в подушку и Сэм совсем растерялся. Что могло произойти, что ангел, не сказав ни слова, ушел и вел себя сейчас, как обиженная восьмиклассница.

Сэм вздохнул и аккуратно присел на край кастиэлевой кровати.  
\- Кас… мы переживали за тебя… - тихо проговорил Винчестер, опасаясь новой вспышки гнева. Но ангел молчал и не шевелился, затаив дыхание. Сэм не сказал «я переживал», он сказал «мы переживали», значит, Дин тоже… - брат голову мне оторвет, если я вернусь один…  
Сердце ангела екнуло в груди, и он перевернулся на спину. Но алкоголь в крови и обида в душе говорили за него.  
\- Почему бы вам не оставить меня в покое?  
\- Черт, Кас, я не понимаю! Ты можешь объяснить, что случилось?  
\- Я и сам не пойму, – признался ангел, потом сел и подобрал под себя ноги, обхватив колени руками.  
\- Ну, так дело не пойдет, – убежденно сказал Винчестер. Кас красноречиво посмотрел в сторону бутылки.  
\- Должна быть еще одна… - сопровождая взгляд словами, произнес ангел.  
\- Нет, Кас, мы не будем пить. Ты мне сейчас все расскажешь, иначе я таки применю силу.  
В нынешнем положении ангела, Сэм был сильнее него, и ангелу не хотелось проверять насколько.

Сердитый Дин кинул на стойку пару купюр, а довольный администратор, сорвавший двойной куш на том чудике, указал на нужный номер. И предупредил, что вчера его уже нашел один молодой человек, представившись братом. Ключи они не сдавали, значит были все еще там. И заговорщицки подмигнув, сказал, что в номере всего одна кровать.  
Про себя он подумал, что повезло тому чудику, иметь таких любящих братьев.

Нервы сдавали, но Дин вежливо постучал, и когда никто не открыл, Винчестер, все еще сохраняя спокойствие, достал отмычки.  
Распахнул дверь и представшая картина, не добавила охотнику нервных клеток.  
«Братья» спали в обнимку на узкой мотельной койке.  
\- Какого черта вы тут делаете? – заревел Винчестер так, что и администратор высунул голову в окно.  
\- Дин? – сонно пробормотал Сэм, разлепив один глаз. – Дин!  
Сэм мигом проснулся, высвобождаясь из объятий ангела. Старший охотник сверлил гневным взглядом эту сцену, пока его брат соображал, что случилось.  
\- Я гоняю по этим клоповникам, ищу его, - он негодующе погрозил отмычками начинающему просыпаться ангелу, - а он тут с моим братом развлекается!  
Дин продолжал кричать, кинув Сэму на ногу его же сумку и размахивая руками, так что Сэм рисковал получить синяк еще и под глазом.  
Отдышавшись после бурной тирады и объяснения младшему брату, кто он такой, Дин со вздохом добавил:  
\- Мог бы мне позвонить и сказать, что с вами все в порядке.  
Обессиленный гневом охотник упал в стоявшее у стены кресло.  
Проснувшийся ангел не смел пошевелиться, глядя на своего человека широко раскрытыми глазами.  
Выходит, Дин искал его, почему тогда Сэм ничего ему не сказал? Кастиэль подумал, что Сэм один отправился на его поиски и что Дину по большому счету плевать на то, где собственно ангел, лишь бы приволок обратно.  
Дин сидел в кресле с закрытыми глазами, Сэм, собирая свои вещи и потирая ушибленную ногу, обратился к ангелу:  
\- Кас, иди в душ, я его успокою.  
\- Я все слышу и я спокоен, - пробурчал охотник.  
Кастиэль ушел в ванну, а Сэм, прекратив собирать свое барахло, сел напротив брата.  
\- Дин, прости, что не позвонил вчера. Я хотел, но…  
\- Но был так занят, что не нашел времени, – открыв глаза съязвил Винчестер. – Какого лешего ты делал с ним в одной постели?  
Этот вопрос, пожалуй, мучил охотника сильнее всего.  
\- Ну, мы говорили, потом… Постой, ты что ревнуешь? – Сэм прыснул со смеху и подскочил со стула, уворачиваясь от пинка.  
\- Сэмми, не серди меня. О чем вы говорили, что прямо заснули в объятиях друг друга? Это сейчас так называется? – Дин не мог остановить поток сарказма, а Сэм почувствовал, что брат снова распаляется для скандала.  
Приведя себя в порядок, ангел не спешил выходить из ванны, осторожно и очень внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору братьев.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - Сэм вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. – Думаю, тебе стоит серьезно поговорить с Касом.  
\- Сэм!  
\- От меня ты не узнаешь ничего, – отрезал младший Винчестер, и собрав, в конце концов, свои шмотки, вышел из номера.

Кастиэль еще помялся под дверью, и решился наконец выйти. Ему не хотелось сейчас ничего объяснять Дину, но это Дин и просто оттого, что он рядом, ангелу снова захотелось летать.  
Охотник все также сидел в кресле, рассматривая свои ногти, но когда скрипнула дверь, он поднялся и уставился на ангела.  
\- Кас…  
\- Дин… - одновременно заговорили человек и ангел, и запнулись.  
\- Говори, что творится в твоей пернатой башке, - охотник сдвинул брови и сложил руки на груди. Ангел молчал, опустив голову. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что своей выходкой задержал нас? Почему телефон выключен? Кас?  
\- Я думал, тебе все равно… - еле слышно пробормотал ангел.  
\- Что ты думал? – не понял Винчестер.  
\- Зачем ты искал меня? – ангел внезапно поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в душу человеку, от чего Дин дернулся назад. Но ангел уже прочел все, что хотел.  
Раздражение, тревога, отчаяние, злость, ревность… все эти чувства плескались на дне изумрудных глаз, но на самом ободке и ярче прочих, Кастиэль заметил…

Сэму надоело сидеть в машине и он решил сходить и поторопить ангела с откровениями, но подойдя к распахнутой двери, подумал что еще минут десять подождет.  
\- Господи, отчего твои сыновья такие идиоты? – пробурчал себе под нос младший Винчестер, попытавшись выкинуть из головы то, как его родной брат, гроза девчонок, крепко прижимает к себе ангела и медленно целует каждый сантиметр на его лице.

30 ноября 2011


End file.
